YouTube: Oneshots et Drabbles étranges
by Galionne
Summary: Vous aimez Salut les Geeks, What the Cut ou encore Minute Papillon? Vous aimez les ships et couples plus what the fuck les uns que les autres? Alors ce recueil est pour vous! Venez me proposer un couple; un prompt ou un thème et je tenterais d'exaucer votre souhait! (Rating T pour l'instant mais passera sûrement au M plus tard). Dernier OS en date: Stéphane Burnes/Virus
1. La Belle et le Beauf

**NdA:** Salut tout le monde, vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un bon Noël? J'éspère bien en tout cas! En attendant, voici **un petit recueil de ships et couples what the fuck** (que je vais essayer d'écrire en les rendant un peu moins what the fuck), **de oneshots et autres drabbles qui ne seraient pas suffisants pour être postés individuellement**. Il devrait contenir du **Salut les Geeks** , du **Minute Papillon** , du **What the Cut** et peut-êêêtre d'autres webséries/youtubeurs selon mes idées ou ce que vous m'aurez proposé en review. Parce que oui, **je prends les prompts**! Tout les couples; tout les thèmes! Du coup, attendez vous à ce que le rating du recueil change (ça va finir sur du M c't'histoire, j'vous l'dis moi…). Je ne promets pas d'écrire pour chaque proposition, mais je ferais de mon mieux :)

Donc, premier petit OS de ce recueil: **'La Belle et le Beauf'** avec pour 'couple' (ou duo plutôt, y'a rien de très bisou-câlin là-dedans, heureusement) Jeanne (version humaine/humanoïde) et le Redneck.

Enjoy~!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Minuscule.

Ouais, minuscule et toute fragile… C'était sûrement ce qui qualifiait le mieux la petite chose qui s'était paisiblement endormit dans la baignoire. Quoique courte sur patte et juste un peu ronde marchait plutôt bien aussi… Jeanne émit un léger couinement qui fit sursauter le Redneck, le tirant de sa réflexion. Le beauf repoussa une mèche blond sale derrière son oreille et s'accroupit pour poser ses avant-bras sur le bord de la baignoire.

Elle avait encore fait fort, c'te ptite…

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient parvenus à s'échapper des tréfonds des internets- et avaient violemment botté le cul à l'homme au tatouage, par la même occasion. Le fou furieux avait été enterré au fond du jardin par le Patron, leur créateur avait retrouvé son appartement et son chat, l'émission avait reprit son cours habituel… Mais il y avait eu un petit hic; et pas de moindre.

Et ce hic, c'était Jeanne, l'Intelligence Artificielle qui avait veillée sur eux durant leur séjour au cœur du web. Car non contents de s'être échappés de leur prison virtuelle, les Sommet avaient aussi causés le rejet de Jeanne par le système d'exploitation du programme. Identifiée comme un malware, l'IA s'était alors retrouvées éjectée dans le monde réel en même temps qu'eux et, par la même occasion, avait vu sa conscience être forcée dans une enveloppe charnelle; un corps humain. Et bien évidemment, l'expérience n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes pour la pauvre IA. Il avait fallut lui donner des vieux vêtements de la Fille, aménager la salle de jeux du Geek pour qu'elle est une chambre et le plus important, lui apprendre à gérer le fait d'avoir un corps physique. Parce qu'elle avait beau connaître la théorie, avoir faim, soif, froid, chaud, mal, ressentir des émotions, pouvoir toucher et même le simple fait de tenir debout étaient autant de concepts qui lui étaient totalement étrangers.

Oh, bien sûre, en un mois elle avait eu le temps de faire des progrès; mais il restait encore deux ou trois petits inconvénients qu'il restait à améliorer… Pour ce qui était de manger par exemple, le masque qui lui servait de visage ne lui permettait que de boire à travers une paille et Mathieu devait donc lui préparer des milkshakes divers et variés pour satisfaire à ses envies… Un peu particulières. Pizza/cola/fromage, salade/miel/fraise tagada et même chocolat/salami/steak haché; les parfums plus qu'extravagants de ses boissons avaient réussies à écœurer même le Patron et le Hippie.

Pour ce qui était de dormir, son cycle du sommeil était tout aussi catastrophique que ses goûts culinaires. Il lui arrivait de rester éveillée pendant de très (trop) longues périodes; enchaînant les nuits blanches pour ensuite s'écrouler pendant plusieurs jours et dormir comme un bébé. Elle était capable de s'endormir n'importe où; que ce soit sous la table du salon, adossée au lave-linge en marche ou encore, dans le cas présent, roulée en boule dans la baignoire de la salle de bain.

Le Redneck sirota une gorgée de sa bière avant de reporter son attention sur l'IA lorsque celle-ci émit un autre couinement. Toute petite…

Du haut de leur 1m60 les Sommet n'étaient déjà pas considérés comme d'une grande taille; alors Jeanne et son mètre cinquante lui apparaissaient tout particulièrement fragiles. Et ce n'étaient pas les vêtements de la Fille, tombants trop grands sur elle ou sa peau de porcelaine presque aussi blanche que son masque qui allaient arranger son cas. Le Redneck avait beau s'être méfié d'elle comme de la peste lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous bloqués dans le programme, maintenant qu'elle possédait une apparence beaucoup plus humaine la voir dans cet état de faiblesse lui donnait tout particulièrement envie de la protéger- un peu comme un aîné avec sa petite sœur, par exemple. C'était un sentiment pour le moins bizarre, mais au final ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un quand Mathieu n'était pas là pour empêcher le Patron de venir lui faire… _Dieu sait quoi_. Alors, tout comme le Démon défendait le Geek bec et ongles, Le Redneck veillait sur la petite IA avec une férocité et une fierté à peine dissimulées. Le criminel (qui ne voyait en Jeanne qu'une potentielle nouvelle victime) n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance ne serait-ce que de l'approcher lorsque le beauf était dans les parages- le violent coup de boule qui lui avait cassé le nez il y a deux semaine le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Le Redneck tendit la main et passa la pulpe de son pouce sur la joue de la petite IA qui sommeillait toujours aussi profondément.

«Tu devrais pas dormir là ptite, tu vas avoir froid…»

En effet, les frissons et tressaillements qui secouaient Jeanne de temps à autres ne lui avaient pas échappés; loin de là; et il se doutait bien que sa robe en tissu noir et violet ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud. Et puis, la céramique de la baignoire ne devait pas être des plus confortables. Un lit serait plus approprié. Avec un soupir l'américain posa sa cannette de bière sur le bord de l'évier, l'abandonnant temporairement avant de se pencher pour ramasser Jeanne. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules et se releva, soulevant la petite IA contre lui.

«Hmph.»

Toute petite, mais loin d'être toute légère… Titubant quelque peu, le Redneck s'éclipsa de la salle de bain et s'avança dans le couloir. Il traversa le salon, croisant son créateur qui haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il transportait, puis soupira.

«-Alors, elle dormait où ce coup-ci?, questionna-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Dans la baignoire.»

Nouveau soupir. Regard vers le plafond.

«Un de ces jours, on va finir par la retrouver sur le toit.» maugréa Mathieu.

Le présentateur se poussa sur le coté pour laisser passer le Redneck puis partit au salon s'installer devant son ordinateur. Ce genre de scène ne l'étonnait même plus, depuis le temps… Le beauf grimpa avec difficultés les quelques marches menant à l'étage avant de se diriger vers la chambre aménagée de Jeanne. D'après les bruits qui remplissaient le couloir, le Patron avait encore ramené cette sans-papiers ukrainienne de Tatiana à la maison… Ah! Si même les prostituées françaises se faisaient voler leur travail maintenant… Avec un soupir agacé l'américain poussa du pied la porte ouverte et entra, constatant que le désordre qui régnait dans la petite pièce était encore pire que celui dans sa propre caravane. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu des piles de vêtements, peluches et autres objets non identifiés avant d'enfin parvenir au lit de fortune. Souriant, il y déposa Jeanne avec précautions et prit soin de bien la couvrir avec sa couette.

Là, voilà qui était sûrement plus confortable et moins ruinant pour le dos…

«Et maintenant tu reste là, sinon la prochaine fois j'me fâche…»

Le Redneck sourit et passa une main calleuse dans la tignasse noire de la petite IA, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de sortir de la chambre. Un couinement fatigué échappa à Jeanne alors qu'elle ouvrait timidement un œil violet en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Décidément, les humains étaient des êtres bien difficiles à cerner… Surtout celui-là.


	2. Géographie et Anatomie

**Proposé par Anko Angel:** Le Patron et le Professeur Pédoncule.

Eh bah bizarrement, j'ai été vachement inspirée pour celui-là ! Enjoy~! (Même si le passage 'Patroncule' (nom de dieu ce nom de ship) n'est pas très long au final)

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Portant une nouvelle fois la bouteille verte à ses lèvres, le Patron jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui servait en temps normal de salon à la famille Sommet- mais qui, en raison de l'anniversaire de leur créateur, avait été reconvertit en piste de danse. Mathieu avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter Antoine et Kriss, ses deux camarades youtubeurs, ainsi que toutes leurs personnalités multiples et créations. Ainsi, la maison bourdonnait d'activité bien que la plupart des convives s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon histoire de se saouler un bon coup et de se trémousser sur les chants de Maître Panda. Et au fur et à mesure que les litres d'alcool descendaient, les opportunités de trouver une nouvelle victime se multipliaient pour le Patron.

Les membres de sa propre famille ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement, principalement parce que mis à part Mathieu, le Redneck et le Démon, ils étaient tous passés dans son lit de gré ou de force (surtout de force). Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve le bon dosage de chloroforme pour faire tomber le beauf. Mais avec le nombre d'invités présents et l'alcool qui coulait à flot, il pouvait laisser l'américain de coté pour la soirée sans risques. Le choix était large…

Le Patron avait d'abord été très tenté par M. Dada. Il fallait dire que se mettre debout sur une chaise et agiter son derrière en chantonnant joyeusement était loin d'être une bonne idée lorsqu'un criminel sexuel multirécidiviste était dans les parages… Et ce petit con se baladait en justaucorps ultra moulant; si c'était pas un appel au viol ça! Mais malheureusement pour le Patron (et heureusement pour le mangeur de crêpes) partout où il y avait M. Dada, il y avait aussi le Gâteau de Riz et Hélicouptère. Et il était hors de question pour le criminel de s'approcher de l'espèce d'onigiri psychopathe.

Son deuxième choix s'était porté sur le Gamin de Minute Papillon. Certes, à 10 ans son corps était bien évidemment vierge de toutes substances alcoolisées et il était donc en pleine possession des ses sens- mais il restait un enfant. Impossible pour lui de se défendre si l'homme en noir décidait de l'attraper et de le trainer jusqu'à son repère… Mais le mioche n'était pas là. Ou plus précisément, pas dans le salon. Il s'était enfermé à l'étage dans la chambre du Geek et les deux garçons étaient très certainement en plein milieu d'un combat Pokémon intense ou d'une course épique de Mario Kart. Et bien évidemment, partout où il y avait le Geek il y avait aussi le Démon de Salut les Geeks.

C'était toujours le même _putain de problème_ …

Partout où il y avait le Vegan; saoul après seulement une bière et tenant à peine debout, il y avait aussi le Carniste et sa collection de couteaux de boucher qu'il gardait sous son tablier.

Partout où il y avait le PrésentateurTV; torché comme c'était pas permit et incapable d'aligner deux mots, il y avait aussi le Prof de Philo et son fidèle marteau 5t.

Partout où il y avait 1erDegré; hoquetant, titubant et balbutiant des blagues incompréhensibles, il y avait aussi le Critique 100% sobre et guettant avec attention le moindre problème.

A croire que tous les invités s'étaient ligués contre lui.

Tous? Non! Un unique irréductible convive résiste encore et toujours à la protection offerte par ses frères.

En effet, au milieu de tous les invités ivres comme des trous il y en avait un qui sortait du lot: le Professeur Pédoncule. Complètement déchiré, le géographe titubait entre les groupes de danseurs ou de buveurs de bières insatiables en clamant haut et fort que tel ou tel pays avait la forme d'une bite mais personne ne semblait lui porter la moindre attention. La plupart semblait même l'éviter, alors qui allait se plaindre si celui-ci disparaissait soudainement…?

«La Floride, c'est la bite de l'Amérique!»

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du Patron.

«Alors comme ça t'aimes les bites gamin?»

Il empoigna fermement l'enseignant par sa chemise et le tira dans le couloir avant de le plaquer fermement au mur.

«Alors j'vais t'en montrer une vraie.»

* * *

«Hnngh…»

Grognement. Mouvement sous la couette. Douleur.

Le Professeur Pédoncule s'étira longuement, sifflant entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit la souffrance se répandre dans ses muscles. Sa tête était lourde; douloureuse et bourdonnante à cause de la violente cuite qu'il s'était prit la veille… Et il n'y avait pas que là qu'il avait mal.

«Uuh… Putain…»

Il se sentait… Collant. Dégoutant. Sale. Son corps était couvert de sueur et quelque chose d'autre semblait coller à sa peau; son ventre; ses cuisses et ses fesses…

«Beuh… Hu… Pourquoi… J'suis à poil?»

Avec un autre grognement il s'apprêta à se relever lorsqu'une soudaine claque sur sa fesse gauche le fit sursauter et retomber sur le matelas. Il tourna la tête, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

«Alors chéri, bien dormit?»

* * *

«Antoine! Bouteille!»

Le présentateur de What the Cut releva la tête et, surpris, ouvrit son sac poubelle juste à temps pour réceptionner la bouteille de bière vide lancée par son collègue de Salut les Geeks. Ayant été les premiers réveillés es deux compères avaient décidés de se lancer dans le grand nettoyage du salon- qui semblait s'éterniser à chaque découverte d'un nouveau tas de bouteilles et de détritus…

«Y'en a encore combien?» soupira Antoine.

Mathieu s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'un hurlement de pure terreur leur vrilla soudainement les tympans.

«Ah, putain… Ça, c'est le Professeur Pédoncule…, grogna en le chevelu en se frottant les tempes, Je reviens, je vais voir c'qu'il a…»

Laissant derrière lui son ami schizophrène il s'avança dans le couloir en direction de la source du cri- mais n'eu pas à aller bien loin avant de croiser un Professeur Pédoncule blanc comme un linge, boitant légèrement et vêtu seulement d'un drap de lit noué autour de sa taille.

«Plus jamais d'alcool, souffla le géographe entre deux geignement de douleur, Plus jamais putain…»

Antoine le regarda passer; s'apprêta à l'interpeller lorsqu'une voix rauque et joueuse se fit entendre.

«C'était sympa le cours de géographie, gamin…» lança le Patron, debout dans une nudité complète sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Avec un sourire carnassier il s'alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres.

«Dommage que t'es pas l'air d'avoir autant apprécié mes cours d'anatomie.»


	3. Lettre à un Geek

Un petit Gamin (Minute Papillon)/Geek (SLG) indirect proposé par… Personne! J'avais envie de tenter un petit truc! Enjoy~!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Si! C'est mon amoureux!»

Dire que le Gamin était furieux aurait été un bel euphémisme. Le petit était rouge de colère, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux tant sa rage était intense. Il serrait les dents et tapait violemment du pied sur le carrelage de la cuisine, criant et hurlant à tue-tête sans écouter un mot de son pauvre créateur qui tentait tant bien que mal de résonner.

«-Mais enfin écoute, tu… T'es encore trop petit pour comprendre ce genre de chose… Tu peux pas-

-Si je peux! Si j'ai compris! Un garçon il a le droit d'être amoureux d'un autre garçon, c'est toi qui me l'as dit! Alors j'ai le droit d'être amoureux du Geek!

-Il marque un point, commenta M. Dada en soufflant sur la mousse de son capuccino, Avec tout les 'exemples' qu'on a à la maison, tu peux pas vraiment lui dire non…»

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa personnalité la plus jeune et innocente.

«-C'est pas ça le problème… C'est juste que… T'as que 9 ans et demi… Tu… T'es encore un peu jeune pour décider de ce genre de chose maintenant, tout seul-

-ARRÊTEZ DE TOUS ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS TROP P'TIT! J'SUIS PAS TROP P'TIT!»

Le Gamin marqua une pause, la respiration hachée, avant de baisser le regard sur la petite enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains tremblantes. Laissant de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues il entreprit d'écraser et de rouler le papier en boule avant de le jeter par terre.

«-J'TE DETESTE!, hurla-t-il de toute ses forces avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir en sanglotant.

-Hé-! Non, attends!»

Kriss s'empressa de le suivre, laissant derrière lui M. Dada qui terminait calmement son capuccino. Le dadaïste soupira et reposa sa tasse. Dire que tout cela avait commencé suite à une simple question du Gamin; un simple 'C'est quoi, l'adresse de Mathieu?' demandé alors que le garçon tenait une petite enveloppe et un crayon de couleur… Lui qui voulait juste envoyer une lettre au Geek pour la Saint-Valentin… C'était raté. Avec un nouveau soupir l'artiste se pencha et ramassa le papier froissé et chiffonné qui traînait toujours au sol. L'enveloppe s'était déchirée mais son contenu (une lettre et un dessin) semblait toujours en assez bon état. M. Dada sourit et défroissa soigneusement les deux feuilles du plat de la main. La lettre avait été écrite au crayon gras; de grosses lettres multicolores qui couvraient tout le papier de long en large. Une déclaration d'amour sûrement, quelque chose du genre… L'artiste sourit et la mit de coté sans s'attarder sur le texte, mais prit un peu plus de temps néanmoins pour examiner le dessin qui l'accompagnait. Il y reconnut le Geek; sa casquette à l'envers et le Gamin, sa casquette à l'endroit; entourés de consoles de jeux, de peluches, de BDs et de petits cœurs rouges et roses.

«C'est mignon…»

Il replia la lettre et le dessin avec soin et les posa sur la table. Pauvre gosse…

C'était sûrement un simple caprice d'enfant; un 'amour' qui tenait plus du coup de tête et de la fascination que de la véritable passion. Après tout, Kriss lui-même était bien tombé 'amoureux' de la caissière du supermarché du coin quand il avait 8 ans... Mais que ce soit un simple amour d'enfant ou non le Gamin adorait le Geek; comme un ami, un frère ou encore, comme il le disait lui-même, un 'amoureux'.

M. Dada soupira et se leva, ramassant les deux feuilles au passage. Pauvre gosse…

* * *

Dans son sommeil le Gamin serrait son oreiller contre lui, le visage enfouit dans le tissu mouillé de larmes. Il s'était retranché dans sa chambre depuis sa violente dispute avec Kriss et n'avait guère ouvert la porte que pour aller aux toilettes; ou pour laisser entrer le Baron qui lui avait apporté son déjeuner et son dîner. Il avait passé sa journée à pleurer et à sangloter, roulé en boule sous sa couette et ses couvertures et avait finit par s'endormir complètement épuisé.

«Hé… Réveil toi…»

Une main enveloppée d'un gant de boxe se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du Gamin et le secoua doucement. Le garçon gémit et se tourna paresseusement.

«-Aller, debout!

-… M. Dada?, couina le petit en se frottant les yeux, Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Viens, je t'expliquerais en chemin.»

Le Gamin s'étira longuement avant de se lever, son haut de pyjama Batman et son bas Spiderman trop grands flottant mollement autour de lui. Il prit la main de l'artiste contemporain et le suivit alors que celui-ci le guidait à travers la maison. Pieds nus, il descendit lentement les marches menant au garage avant que M. Dada ne le fasse monter dans sa voiture- une vielle Coccinelle bariolée de motifs multicolores psychédéliques.

«-On va où?, bâilla le garçon tandis que la voiture démarrait et sortait du garage.

-C'est une surprise, tu verras bien.»

Le Gamin pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et s'apprêta à poser une autre question, mais le sourire en coin de M. Dada lui fit comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse supplémentaire. Avec un énième bâillement il se contenta de se tourner vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel de nuit parsemé d'étoiles.

* * *

Le reste du voyage fut de courte durée; à peine dix minutes de voiture mais lorsque M. Dada stoppa enfin l'engin le Gamin avait déjà faillit se rendormir par deux fois. Ils étaient arrivés sur la place d'un village face à la boite aux lettres jaune de la Poste. L'artiste sourit et se pencha pour ouvrir la boite à gant et en extirpa une petite enveloppe.

«-C'est quoi?, demanda le Gamin lorsque le mangeur de crêpes la plaça entre ses mains.

-Regarde le destinataire.

-… Mathieu… Mathieu Sommet, 'le Geek'-?! C'est- C'EST MA LETTRE?!»

L'artiste n'eut même pas à confirmer avant que le Gamin ne lui saute au cou en pleurant de joie.

«Merci, merci, merci; t'es trop génial! J't'adore!»

M. Dada sourit et serra le garçon dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

«Aller, dépêche toi d'aller poster ta lettre avant que Kris ne remarque qu'on est sortit.»

Le Gamin hocha vigoureusement la tête et sauta de la voiture pour courir jusqu'à la petite boite aux lettres jaune et y glisser son enveloppe, puis revint s'asseoir à coté du dadaïste. Ce dernier sourit tendrement en remarquant les étoiles qui remplissaient le regard du petit.

«Aller bonhomme, on rentre!»

* * *

La porte d'entrée grinça légèrement, mais pas assez pour réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Soulagés les deux garçons entrèrent en silence et l'artiste se délesta de sa veste.

«-… Dis, pourquoi tu m'as aidé à posté ma lettre?, demanda le Gamin, T'as pas peur que Kriss soit fâché après toi s'il l'apprend?

-Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça.» répondit M. Dada avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il s'approcha et ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux.

«Et puis, je sais ce que ça fait d'être… 'Amoureux' d'une personne dont les autres n'approuve pas…»

Le Gamin sourit et le remercia une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se retourna tout de même à mi-chemin, juste le temps pour lui d'apercevoir M. Dada disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à la cave où le Gâteau de Riz était enfermé…


	4. Zombies

**Proposé par Cara:** Mathieu/Geek avec pour thème 'les zombies'.

ATTE NTION c'est beaucoup plus sombre et nettement moins feel good que les précédents.

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Mathieu, j'ai peur…»

Un bras glissa doucement autour des épaules du Geek pour l'attirer contre la silhouette de son créateur.

«-Dors, ça te fera penser à autre chose…

-Mais j'arrive pas-»

 _BANG._

Le Geek sursauta, empêchant difficilement un cri de surprise d'échapper ses lèvres.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Quelqu'un cognait avec force contre le mur du camping-car; la violence des coups secouant l'habitacle tout entier. Encore. Le gamer se prit le visage dans les mains et se mit à sangloter, tremblant contre le corps de Mathieu qui venait de se raidir. Lentement, l'ancien présentateur de Salut les Geeks se tourna vers le Geek et le serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

«Chut, chut… Pleure pas, ça va aller… Calme-toi…»

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

«Il va bientôt partir, calme-toi…»

BANG... BANG… BANG…

Un dernier coup plus violent que les autres se fit sentir puis des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent lentement, maladroitement. Le Geek renifla et s'essuya les yeux. Mathieu se leva et s'approcha avec précautions des planches qui barricadaient chaque vitre de la caravane, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par un trou dans le bois.

«… C'était le Patron, pas vrai?» couina timidement le Geek.

Mathieu soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

«-Oui…

-Je l'avais reconnu… Il tape… Il tape toujours plus fort que les autres…»

L'ancien présentateur de Salut les Geeks observa encore un instant le corps pourrie et chancelant vêtu de noir s'éloigner avant de revenir s'asseoir près du gamer.

Deux semaines. Tout avait commencé il y a deux semaines.

Les bêtes avaient été les premiers infectés par le virus. D'abord les puces; puis les rats qu'elles mordaient… Très vite, toute la chaîne alimentaire s'était retrouvée contaminée par cette étrange maladie qui faisait tomber les poils et les dents et pourrir la chair. Des cadavres ambulants de vaches, de moutons ou de chevaux déambulaient dans les campagnes; des pigeons et des rats monstrueux hantaient maintenant les villes. Puis les premiers humains avaient été infectés; mordu ou griffés par leurs fidèles compagnons; leurs chiens, leurs chats... Alors, lorsque Wifi avait lui aussi commencé à devenir agressif; à cracher et à attaquer les autres membres de la famille, perdant ses poils et miaulant de douleur… Il avait fallut le piquer. Le Geek avait pleuré, le Hippie avait pleuré… Ça avait été dur, très dur, mais c'était pour le mieux… Pour qu'il n'ai plus à souffrir.

Pour que la famille soit en sécurité… N'est ce pas? N'est ce pas…

Malheureusement, il y avait une chose à laquelle Mathieu n'avait pas pensé. Une chose- non, une personne qui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Un être, mi-homme mi-animal dont il avait oublié la nature.

Le Panda avait contracté le virus.

Ne leur avait rien dit.

Et avait immanquablement finit par contaminer les autres.

Le Prof était tombé en premier, griffé au visage lors d'une dispute avec le chanteur. Ses symptômes avaient mis énormément de temps à se montrer, lui permettant de contaminer à son tour la Fille. Petit à petit, les bagarres et les disputes s'étaient multipliées. Les blessures avaient commencées à puruler.

Le temps que Mathieu ne comprenne, il était déjà trop tard. Le Hippie, le Fanatique et l'Homme à la Cravate étaient morts pour de bon et le Panda, le Patron, le Prof, la Fille et le Redneck s'étaient transformés en abominations pourrissantes et gémissantes qui déambulaient sans buts, attaquant de temps à autre la caravane du beauf où les deux survivants avaient trouvés refuge.

En deux semaines, vivre était devenu un cauchemar.

«… On va bientôt mourir, pas vrai?»

Mathieu se raidit, n'osant tourner la tête vers le Geek.

«Je… Je sais que tu essaie de me rassurer- e-et c'est gentil mais… Mais je vois bien qu'on a presque plus rien à manger… On tiendra pas plus de trois jours… E-Et les zombies arriveront bien à casser les planches qu'on a mit sur les fenêtres, un jour ou l'autre….»

' _Les zombies_ '…

Mathieu soupira doucement et serra à nouveau le Geek qui s'était remis à sangloter contre lui.

«-Les autres vont venir nous chercher, j'en suis sûre.

-Les autres?

-Antoine, Kriss, Links, Grenier, Seb… Pour peu qu'ils soient encore vivants, je suis certain qu'ils vont venir nous sortir de là, tu verras…»

Le Geek écrasa une larme sur sa joue et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

«-Je veux pas… Je veux pas me faire dévorer comme le Hippie… Je veux pas mourir comme ça.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu promets?»

Mathieu sembla hésiter un court instant, les yeux humides.

«…Promis.»

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

«Dans trois jours, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets qu'on aura plus rien à craindre…»

Il posa distraitement sa main sur l'arme à feu accrochée à sa ceinture; le pistolet dans lequel il avait conservé deux uniques cartouches.

Oui, dans trois jours…

Que les autres soient venu les chercher où non…

Ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre.


	5. Du Riz, des Crêpes et un Hélicoptère

**NdA:** Vous l'attendiez (ou pas), le voilà! Cette fois c'est un OS **Gâteau de Riz/M. Dada/Hélicouptère** (c'est les soldes, trois pour le prix de deux m'sieurs dames!) tout plein de fluff et de guimauve!

Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux et celles (surtout celles je pense XD) qui attendent un Matoine, étant donné que je ne les ship pas vraiment (du tout même) je ne suis pas très inspirée pour le moment… Par contre, si vous êtes gentils et patients avec ma chère Ammyliane elle postera peut-être un petit truc pour vous~

Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres propositions!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 _Ah… Aah… Ça fait… Tellement mal…_

Il sentait sa poitrine le brûler alors que le liquide s'engouffrait dans ses poumons; épais et poisseux; obstruant sa gorge et ses narines. Un cri silencieux lui échappa dans un spasme et il arqua le dos alors que la douleur se faisait plus violente encore. Chacun de ses nerfs lui parut comme électrisé, apportant vague après vague de douleur dans son corps épuisé par le manque d'air. Une bulle rouge s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis une autre. Chaque fois qu'il toussait; chaque fois qu'il criait en silence; une petite bulle de sang rouge remontait vers la surface du liquide visqueux qui avait happé son corps. Il ne tenait plus. Les sons autour de lui déjà étouffés lui parvinrent comme un bourdonnement lointain; comme s'il on lui avait bourré les oreilles avec du coton. Epuisé, il se sentit perdre connaissance alors que quelqu'un attrapait fermement sa main.

M. Dada s'éveilla avec un sursaut et ouvrit de grands yeux humides, son corps tout entier tremblant comme une feuille.

Un cauchemar; c'était- C'était juste un cauchemar…

Il inspira bruyamment; sa gorge serrée et douloureuse, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre sa respiration qui s'était bloquée durant son sommeil. Il fixa longuement le plafond et soupira tristement. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était assaillit soir après soir par des visions d'horreur plus originales les unes que les autres, alors il commençait à connaitre la marche à suivre pour se calmer… Avec un soupir tremblant il se hissa sur ses coudes et essuya son front mouillé de transpiration, encore un peu pâle. Il s'apprêta à se lever complètement lorsqu'il sentit une main retenir timidement la sienne- et remarqua le lit vide du Gâteau de Riz ainsi que la lumière allumée.

«… Hélicouptère?»

L'artiste contemporain se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet d'Hélicoptère-Man (ou _Hélicouptère_ , comme il préférait l'appeler), assis sur le bord de son lit. Le junkie avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer et retenait sa main tremblante dans la sienne.

«Oh, je t'ai réveillé?»

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à son grand dam. Le drogué hocha la tête et approcha doucement sa main de la joue de pour essuyer une larme que celui-ci n'avait même pas sentit couler. Evidemment, déjà qu'en temps normal il parlait dans son sommeil alors en plein cauchemar… Il avait sûrement crié à un moment ou à un autre et avait dut réveiller –et effrayer- son compagnon de chambre à casquette.

«C'est rien, murmura-t-il, J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Tu peux retourner te coucher, ça va aller…»

Hélicouptère fit non de la tête et grimpa sur le matelas pour venir se pelotonner contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras. M. Dada soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta tout de même l'étreinte. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude à force. Hélicouptère et le Gâteau de Riz étaient les deux personnalités les plus incontrôlables de Kriss, passant le plus clair de leur temps à crier et à courir dans toute la maison sous les regards agacés de leurs pairs. Pourtant, dés qu'il s'agissait de M. Dada, leur comportement changeait du tout au tout. Pour peu que le mangeur de crêpes soit près d'eux, le junkie et l'onigiri sur pattes se montraient étonnamment câlins et protectifs envers lui. Ils devenaient plus calmes, plus sages, restant tranquillement aux cotés de l'artiste en feuilletant ses magazines d'art contemporain avec lui. Ils ne comprenaient probablement pas grand-chose à ce qu'il leur lisait, mais au moins ça les gardait occupés… Et Kriss n'avait évidemment pas manqué de remarquer ce détail, décidant que le trio ferait chambre commune- non pas que cela ait vraiment dérangé M. Dada. Ses deux compères ne le jugeaient pas pour ses goûts vestimentaires douteux, ne se moquaient pas de sa fervente passion pour l'art contemporain et n'étaient jamais agacés par sa manie de sauter sur la première chaise venue en réclamant des crêpes. Les meilleurs compagnons de chambre qu'il aurait put avoir de toute la maison, en somme…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et l'artiste tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette du Gâteau de Riz apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Celui-ci s'approcha avec précautions en tenant un verre d'eau plein et contourna le lit pour venir s'asseoir à la droite du dadaïste. Il lui tendit le verre, attendant qu'il le prenne avant de passer une main protectrice dans ses cheveux. M. Dada prit une gorgée et sourit en sentant un bras venir entourer ses épaules et Hélicouptère se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

«Je vais bien les gars, j'vous assure… , murmura-t-il presque amusé, Je sais que je vous ai fais peur mais c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est finit maintenant…»

Un bruit de froissement de draps se fit entendre et les lattes du lit grincèrent légèrement, mais les deux compères ne quittèrent pas les cotés de l'artiste. Bien au contraire, même, car il y avait maintenant deux pairs de bras qui l'enserraient- l'une autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de son abdomen. M. Dada leva les yeux au ciel.

«Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, c'est ça?»

Un couinement qu'il identifia comme un 'non' se fit entendre de la part d'Hélicouptère tandis que le Gâteau de Riz se contenta seulement de le serrer plus fort.

«Je vois... Bon, dans ce cas…»

M. Dada se pencha sur le coté –du mieux qu'il put malgré les quatre bras autour de lui- et posa le verre à moitié plein (soyons optimistes!) sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa ensuite pour attraper sa couverture, la tirant pour couvrir au mieux ses deux compagnons avant de se rallonger, rapidement imité par le Gâteau de Riz et Hélicouptère. Le bras gauche du junkie barrait son ventre tandis que sa tête reposait contre son épaule et l'onigiri avait enfouit son visage dans son cou en se serrant contre lui. Leurs jambes étaient complètement emmêlées sous le drap; et l'espace d'une seconde le dadaïste se surprit à espérer que personne n'aurait à se lever durant ce qui restait de la nuit. La lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité apaisante.

«Bonne nuit…» souffla timidement une voix aiguë.

M. Dada ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement, savourant ce ton de voix calme et doux qui, il le savait, n'existait que pour lui. Il serra un peu plus ses deux compères contre lui et se laissa aller dans leurs bras.

Oui, décidément… _Les meilleurs compagnons de chambre qu'il aurait put avoir de toute la maison…_


	6. Menaces

**NdA:** … Eh bah... Ça faisait longtemps, hein? J'avais commencé cet OS il y a un bon moment déjà, mais je me suis retrouvé bloqué juste avant la fin. Et puis je me suis remise dessus aujourd'hui; et j'ai enfin put le terminer! \\( TTwTT)/

Voici donc un **PrésentateurTV/Présentateur PandaNews** pour **Titipo**!

 **(Promit, je vais essayer de plancher sur les autres demandes/propositions mais j'ai déjà un autre OS à terminer avant)**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Trois coups légers retentirent à la porte et le Présentateur de PandaNews se figea, tournant lentement la tête. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et il recula en fixant la poignée du regard. Personne- Personne ne toquait comme ça chez lui, si? Non…

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit la poignée tourner lentement avant de se bloquer à cause du verrou.

Ça y'est, ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils avaient tué tout le monde dans la maison et maintenant ils venaient pour lui. Il allait mourir… Il allait mourir- Oh Seigneur; il allait mourir maintenant; c'était la fin… Ils allaient le tuer; le massacrer- Ils allaient- Ils allaient-

«Je peux entrer?»

Silence.

Cette voix… Il la connaissait, cette voix…

D'une démarche hésitante il s'approcha de la porte et pressa ses doigts tremblants contre le bois. Trois nouveaux coups retentirent, légèrement plus secs, lui arrachant un couinement de surprise.

«-Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi?»

Un rire léger; tendre résonna de l'autre coté.

«Bien sûre que c'est moi… Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?»

Sourire.

Oui, c'était vraiment lui…

Avec précautions le présentateur de Panda News déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement, découvrant le visage familier de son collègue d'Hors Sujet tenant son sac contre lui. Celui-ci lui offrit un regard compatissant accompagné d'un sourire doux avant d'entrer dans la petite chambre mal éclairée et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Son double aux yeux bleus jeta un rapide coup d'œil furtif et effrayé au couloir avant de se hâter de refermer la porte, ses mains tremblants légèrement.

Le PrésentateurTV sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son dos alors qu'il détaillait son collègue avec un peu plus d'attention et constatait l'ampleur des dégâts: il lui paraissait bien plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu; ses joues étaient creusées et ses doigts squelettiques. Sa peau était pâle et de lourdes cernes étaient apparues sous ces yeux bleus tandis que ses cheveux, d'ordinaire soigneusement coiffés, étaient gras et en pagaille. Ses vêtements eux aussi avaient connu de meilleurs jours; froissés et tâchés par endroit.

«Tu te fais trop de soucis…» souffla inconsciemment le cadreur des Hors Sujet.

Le Présentateur de PandaNews se tourna vers lui et arqua légèrement un sourcil.

«-Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

-Rien, rien… Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît...»

L'homme aux prunelles bleues obéit sans poser plus de question, prenant place sur le matelas auprès de son double- avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis lorsque celui-ci lui sortit un thermos de café de son sac pour le lui tendre. Il fixa le récipient d'un regard mi-fasciné mi-euphorique une brève seconde avant de le prendre et de commencer à boire. Le PrésentateurTV sentit une légère tristesse l'envahir à cette vue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas but ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de café pour être dans cet état? Depuis combien de temps n'était il pas sortit de cette chambre? Avec un léger soupir il passa un bras autour des épaules de son collègue qui vint se blottir instinctivement contre lui.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour les lettres?»

Le présentateur de Panda News se raidit légèrement. Il joua nerveusement avec le couvercle du thermos, tournant l'accessoire de plastique entre ses doigts.

«Je… J'avais peur de te mettre en danger. Ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sortit de cette chambre, que je ne dors plus et que je vis dans la paranoïa parce que je ne sais pas quand ils vont passer à l'action… A-Alors je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…»

L'homme aux yeux bleus eut un frémissement avant d'être prit de sanglots. Le PrésentateurTV soupira et lui frotta doucement le dos.

«-…Où est-ce qu'elles sont?

-Quoi?

-Les lettres; où est-ce que tu les as rangés?»

Le présentateur aux yeux bleus renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

«Sur le bureau…»

Le PrésentateurTV hocha simplement la tête et se leva avant de se diriger vers le meuble. Il y trouva un tas de feuilles éparpillées, toutes comportant différents messages écrit au marqueur noir.

Des lettres de menaces.

Ou du moins, c'était sûrement ce qu'elles étaient censé être. Aux yeux du blond de Minute Papillon néanmoins tout cela ressemblait plutôt à une mauvaise blague. Les messages étaient clichés; absolument ridicules. L'un d'eux annonçait même à l'homme aux yeux bleus qu'un 'fou allait venir sur le plateau et lui arracher sa veste comme Dechavanne' (référence WTC woop woop woop). Le genre de psychopathe qui s'amusait à envoyer des menaces au premier venu- sans jamais passer à l'action, évidemment...

«Elles sont toutes là?»

Le Présentateur de Panda News hocha lentement la tête- avant de bondir du lit absolument paniqué lorsque son collègue entreprit de déchirer soigneusement chaque lettre.

«Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais?! Arrête! Arrête!»

Il tendit la main pour essayer de récupérer les feuilles mais l'autre lui tourna le dos pour le bloquer et terminer sa tâche.

«-Pourquoi tu-?!

-Tu es beaucoup trop impressionnable.»

Le PrésentateurTV déchira la dernière lettre sous le regard ahuris de son collègue et jeta les confettis de papiers dans la corbeille avant de se tourner vers lui et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Ecoute-moi bien, d'accord? Ce genre de lettres, tout le monde en reçoit pour peu d'être un peu connu. C'est peut-être la première fois pour toi; mais je peux t'assurer que ça arrive souvent.»

Il marqua une légère pause, avant de reprendre:

«Kriss en a déjà reçu. Le Prof de Philo en a déjà reçu. Même _moi_ , j'en ai déjà reçu. Alors si tu te mets dans cet état chaque fois qu'un cinglé ou un troll sans avenir t'envoie une soi-disant lettre de menace, crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.»

Le Présentateur de Panda News fixait son collègue avec des yeux ronds, surpris et ne sachant plus s'il devait se sentir apeuré ou rassuré. Le blond aux yeux bruns soupira avant de remonter une main dans ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer doucement.

«Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?»

Hochement de tête.

Silence.

Le cadreur finit par offrir un léger sourire à son collègue avant de le prendre par la main et de le tirer avec lui vers la porte de sa chambre.

«-Où est ce qu'on va?, demanda le présentateur aux yeux bleus.

-Te nourrir, te débarbouiller et te peigner, répondit le PrésentateurTV en souriant, Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser dans cet état!»

Le présentateur de PandaNews hésita un bref instant avant de sourire à son tour. Il attira le bras de son compère à lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

«Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi…»


	7. Morphine

Un souffle tremblant, presque timide... Des reniflements humides... Des couinements et des déglutitions étranglées...

Le Virus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en fouillant la trousse médicale que lui avait confiée le Prof. Bon sang; comment n'avait il pas put se rendre compte plus tôt qu'il s'agissait de sanglots?! Et des sanglots de douleur, qui plus est...

"J-Je suis désolé Stéphane; pardonnez-moi je vais arranger ça!"

Le malware jeta un regard en coin à son comparse- et se sentit frémir. Il n'aimait pas le regarder. Rien à voir avec le personnage; Stéphane Burnes était un homme très calme, absolument adorable, patient, gentil et attentionné... Un peu naïf, peut-être. Mais c'était certainement son seul défaut. Non, le problème venait plutôt de son état physique... Et de l'aura de souffrance et d'agonie qu'il dégageait constamment.

Selon le Prof, qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps dans son état tenait du miracle. Ils avaient tous vu la vidéo; l'épisode 101 d'SLG où le pauvre Burnes s'était brutalement fait écraser sous le pied 'd'Amanda le Sirène', véritable monstre de plusieurs mètres de haut et de probablement plusieurs tonnes... Et en effet, les chances qu'ils le trouvent vivant en arrivant à Barbados étaient pour ainsi dire inexistantes, d'où leur étonnement de le découvrir non seulement en vie mais également conscient- et la soudaine motivation du Prof pour le ramener au palais de Maître Panda et s'occuper de ses blessures. Le scientifique avait dut pratiquer nombre d'opérations complexes (et douloureuses) sur le pauvre Burnes ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il pourrait un jour se rétablir complètement, et ses blessures le faisaient toujours autant souffrir qu'avant...

Pour commencer, Stéphane Burnes avait reçut de multiples fractures crânienne et la pression avait vraisemblablement endommagé son œil gauche (maintenant violacé et gonflé) qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir. Son nez s'était brisé et tordu, désormais cruellement remit en place par deux plaques de fer. Sa mâchoire elle aussi était fracturé et devait être maintenu fermée afin de pouvoir se resolidifier, ce qui empêchait le pauvre Stéphane de parler. Il s'était fait broyer les vertèbres cervicales d'où le port forcé d'une minerve. Son bras gauche était fracturé à plusieurs endroits tandis que le droit avait été disloqué par le choc. Il avait eut presque toutes les côtes cassées (et avait évité de justesse la perforation pulmonaire) et le bassin en miettes. Et pour parfaire le tableau, bien sûre, ses deux jambes était dans le plâtre- et il paraissait peu probable d'après le Prof qu'il puisse un jour remarcher...

Les doigts du Virus se refermèrent enfin autour ce qu'il cherchait et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il extirpa la seringue du sachet, vérifia brièvement qu'elle ne contenait aucune bulle d'air et s'approcha doucement du blessé. Burnes l'observa poser une main sur son bras droit et renifla à nouveau, avant de fermer son œil valide en sentant l'aiguille percer sa peau. Le Virus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant sangloter de plus belle.

"Shh... Stéphane, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît... Je vous promet que ça va passer..."

Il termina d'injecter le produit translucide avant de retirer la seringue et pressa une compresse sur le bras de son vis-à-vis.

"Je vous promets que la morphine va bientôt faire effet, faites moi confiance..."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était prit d'affection pour cet homme. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, au fond... Peut-être était-ce sa naïveté et sa douceur qui l'avaient touchée, où son attitude calme... Ou alors probablement avait-il eut pitié, en le voyant se faire ainsi malmener à l'écran par Mathieu... Dans tout les cas, il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir.

Il prit la main de Stéphane dans la sienne avec précautions et sourit, compatissant.

"Vous pouvez serrer ma main si ça vous aide. De toutes vos forces."

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse la pression augmenta autour des doigts du malware- mais elle restait étonnamment faible. Il était visiblement à bout de forces, le pauvre... Le programme tendit la main vers le visage de son protégé et essuya doucement les très nombreuses larmes qui y avaient coulées du revers de la manche.

"Vous vous sentez mieux?" demanda-t-il finalement en sentant enfin la pression se desserrer autour de ses doigts.

Pour toute réponse il sentit Stéphane tapoter deux fois de l'index sur sa paume, avant de retirer sa main. ' _Oui_ '. Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage du malware qui passa lentement la main dans les cheveux bouclés de son homologue.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive... Mais je suis certain que ça ne vas pas durer. Le Prof trouvera bien un moyen de vous remettre sur pieds..."

Il hésita un bref instant, avant de déposer un baisé timide sur le front du blessé.

"En attendant reposez-vous, je vais rester ici si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Stéphane cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris, ce qui fit serrer les dents au programme. Peut-être le baisé était-il de trop...? Il s'apprêta à s'excuser, lorsqu'une lueur pétillante qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant éclaira soudain les yeux bleus de son protégé et qu'un sourire -certes faible mais bien présent- se dessina sur son visage. Burnes serra à nouveau sa main et se risqua même à l'attirer légèrement contre lui malgré son bras blessé, avant de fermer les yeux d'un air apaisé et d'exhaler doucement.  
Le Virus sourit, un peu surpris mais satisfait et caressa sa joue du dos de l'index.

"Je vais prendre soin de vous Stéphane, c'est promit..."


End file.
